Boggart
by song for lost love x
Summary: Who knew all it took to get James and Lily together is a Boggart? oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Technically this story is about JAMES Potter and his dearly beloved Lily Evans.. nonetheless I do not own them either.

- - - - -

"I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER!"

James sighed, he did it again. He proved he was an insufferable git and completely immature. It wasn't his fault really, if Professor Slughorn realized the two boys were playing catch with a bezoar, nothing would have happened. Then again it's not like Professor Slughorn would've paid attention. Long story short, Sirius threw the bezoar and James failed to catch it. There are just some ingredients that don't go together. The result? The bezoar ended up in Lily's cauldron which caused it to explode. Some of the potion splashed onto Lily's cheek, burning her slightly.

"I'm really sorry Lily!" James said, running to catch up with Lily, who was walking faster to avoid James. On Fridays, the two Heads had to go patrolling, allowing the other prefects to be free. It was Lily's idea. At first James protested, he wanted to hang out with his friends on Friday nights, because Friday nights were the best. There was no homework to be done, no tests to study for, and a trip to Hogsmeade to look forward to. Basically, James Potter loved Friday nights. He only agreed to patrol on these nights when he realized he could spend his favorite time of the week with Lily, his most favorite person. Don't tell that to Sirius though.

"I'm sure you are." Lily said sarcastically as she walked ahead, leaving James to talk to himself.

"Really, I am. My sincerest apologies. I never meant to hurt you, because I really love you. Sirius and I were just joking around. You know how boring potions with Slughorn are...Lily? Where did you go?" James ran his hand through his unruly hair as he turned around and realized Lily wasn't with him anymore. Once again he was lost in his own world, and neglected reality.

Then there was a shriek.

James recognized the scream belonged to Lily, and ran quickly to the direction of the scream. He found Voldemort walking towards her. Behind Voldemort was a dead James, and what seemed to be her family dead as well. After looking at an opened broom closet, and seeing his own dead body he concurred it was a Boggart. How could he be dead and alive at the same time? Lily on the floor crying. The wand in her hand trembled, and the spell was barely choked while tears ran down her face.

"RIDDIKULUS!"

James had pointed his wand and transformed the Boggart into Lucius Malfoy in a very elaborated and vibrant dress robe, which Lily stifled a giggle under her tears. James smiled as he shouted the spell again causing the Boggart to explode leaving traces of smoke which eventually vanished. After all, Boggarts were weak against laughter.

"Lily! Are you okay?" James sat down next to her, and found himself holding her.

"I heard some weird sounds coming from the closet, so I went to check it out. I thought it was just some students snogging and making those weird sounds. So when I opened it, the Boggart practically jumped out at me. I was so scared! I knew it was a Boggart, but it just transformed and it was just horrible. Seeing your own fears." The tears began to flow again as she recalled what had just happened.

"It's okay, it's gone now." He gently wiped away her tears. It was the first time he saw how green and beautiful her eyes were. Green like his front lawn on a spring day. They sat facing each other in the halls in an awkward silence.

"Does it hurt?" James said in a soft voice.

"Where the potion burned me? Not really."

"I've scarred your pretty face."

"It's not so bad. Madam Pomfrey gave me some stuff to put on it. It won't leave a scar."

"I guess I have to be beautiful for the both of us until then huh?"

"I think you owe me." Lily joked.

"Owe you, huh?"

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"Why, I'm carrying you back to the Head Dorms. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't complain about a free ride.  
You better hold tight." James winked at her, as he scooped her up and started carried her off. Lily wrapped her arms around James's neck in case he did drop her. Except she wasn't very heavy, so it wasn't a problem for "the" James Potter, captain of the Quidditch team.

The next day, as Lily left her room, she ran into James.

"Feeling better today?"

"Yep. Thank you for yesterday."

"Knight in shining armor at your service." James said tucking one hand behind his back, pretending to bow.

"Well Sir James, I do believe you deserve a reward." Lily said as she tipped toed, and kissed him on the cheek. It surprised James and caused him blushed. That's right. James Potter blushed. Instead of feeling embarrassed, he never felt happier before. Why, the girl who had rejected him day after day decided to kiss him! Voluntarily too! Feeling the odds were with him, he decided to give it one more shot.

"Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade today? After breakfast that is."

"Over my dead body."

"How could you say that!?" James gasped in horror, as he recalled the events from last night.

"I was only kidding!"

"So what do you say? C'mon, I'll buy you a new cauldron."

"I'd love to."


End file.
